htfocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow The Leader
This is a Halloween Horror Haunt episode made by User:Fenton Menace. Story It was a dank morning, it was very humid at the town square. Everyone was talking, playing, having fun. One dog, was sitting underneath a statue. A female dog, named Salty. Was on her laptop, "crying", Aiden and Aurora defriended her. She played the victim, and they think shes calling bs. She said "no one will ever like me....." then a thought came to her head. "I'LL START A GROUP OF PEOPLE THAT LIKE ME AND WORSHIP ME!" said the dog, everyone looked at her as if she was weird. She didn't care. She made a website, about her group. Made flyers, and put them all over town. She was at her home, writing a script of long, sappy, apologies to make her look smart. Then, she heard a knock. She answered the door. It was a bunch of people, who were wearing SJW styled shirts. "Hey, we heard this is the Investigation Discovery group. Can we join" "YES! YOU CAN JOIN! But, before you join.. you must worship me as a goddess... and say nice things about me and do anything I say." "yes, but just agree with me that some men are the worst." "Okay dark god" said Salty with a large happy grin, shaking his hand fast She sat down on a flat desk. Clearing her voice, fixing her hair, and putting on perfume which the SJWs were coughing. "so, what do we do?" said one of the SJWs in a obnoxious tone. "I will tell you guys a story... why I made this group." said Salty in a calm manner. The SJWs were dead silent, watching her as if she was their leader who is about to reward them with something special. "I recently was blocked by my two friends... Aiden and Aurora. They said I was abusive. Excuse me, I need to pause for a second." Salty turned around so the SJWs won't see what shes doing. She puts something in her eye to conjure tears, fake tears. "and I was an abusive, horrible friend.. refusing to be nice to them. I was a horrible human being." she started "crying" "I tried apologizing to them, they wouldn't accept it... they thought I was lying... cuz I lied to them before.. but I wasn't.. i'm ashamed for what I've done." said the dog as she "uncontrollably" sobs "They're not nice for refusing to accept your apology.. they are the mean ones." said one of the kids. "they're right.. but I made this group, so I can prove them that i've changed. You will all be my friend, and i'll treat you like friends. I will not hurt, lie, or manipulate any of you." said the dog who stopped "crying" "so, lets introduce ourselves.. i'm Salty... i'm a dog. I'm the founder of Investigation Discovery, this very group. I called this group Investigation Discovery, because we will investigate how we should treat friends, and discover the key to a healthy friendship." said the ma'am. "Tell me about yourselves." "i'm a feminist who hates men cuz all men are mean." "well, you can hate on men all you want." said salty. "I expose people who don't agree with my ideas." The SJWs were talking about their own agendas. "they're all interesting." Later on, Aiden is seen walking towards Aurora holding a flyer in his hand. "look what I found on my letterbox" Aiden shows her a flyer. The flyer is advertising Salty's group. "looks like shes forming a cult." "fucking hell..." replied Aurora Aiden chuckled saying, "its gonna be broken up within next week or so." Then, Salty came over to them. Clearing her throat and saying. "hey, I just wanna talk to you two." They were both surprised. Aiden's eyes widen... looked scared and said "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US! Never again will I become your spider food!" yelled Aiden as tears come down his eyes. "But, I just wanna say i'm sorry.. i'm asha-" "FUCK OFF! I DON'T WANT YOUR LONG SAPPY APOLOGIES ANYMORE!" Aurora interrupted. Salty paused, smirked for a bit then it went away. She conjured fake tears and ran off crying. "So fake... stage 3." said Aurora. Aiden started to calm down. Later on, as Aiden was walking home. One of the SJWs, wearing a shirt to push her agenda. Aiden thought nothing of it and assumed she was one of the nutjobs in the town like he assumes with most of the residents. As he was walking to his neighbor hood. He turned around and saw her, he realized the same person was following him. He thought to himself "maybe, her home happens to be around mines." When Aiden was getting close to his neighborhood, he turned around and saw the same person. He told himself that her house might be in the neighborhood. Aiden was at the front of his house, and saw him standing near by his house... Aiden realized he was being stalked. He ran inside, locked the doors, windows, and every entrance. He called Aurora "hey, Aurora.. someone is stalking me.. a fox.." On the other end, she sounded worried. Aiden's eyes widened.. he had no idea what to do.. he eventually hanged up so they won't see what else they were saying. At night, two people returned to Salty's night, where she was holding a group meeting. They entered. One of them said "I took pictures of Aiden getting in a shower, and he was calling aurora saying they're being stalked." the other said "I heard aurora was talking to him, and she was panicking." "first, the shower thing wasn't necessary... I asked for evidence that they were lying about that I did. But thats not important now. We have new members!" The two smiled and cheered. Everyone else was eager. "We are glad to have cuddles, tricksy, and cake batter kitty. Welcome to the club." said Salty in a happy, exaggerating manner. Cuddles didn't really say anything but was smiling. Tricksy was very happy. While Cake Batter Kitty, looked shy, and somewhat curious. "did they just say they took pictures of two people?" said CBK (cake batter kitty) "Yes, but, they were mean to us because we are different, and they think different people are weird.. yet a lot of people think they're nice. So I sent them to get evidence that they were bullies.. we'll find something some day." said Salty. "s-so.. we're teaching them a lesson not to be mean?" "yes.. they will do the same if you weren't here.. luckily they won't cuz you're with us.. and we'll defend you. After all, we're all friends here." Salty replied in a calm, happy, and polite manner. CBK felt a bit relieved, and believed her word. Meanwhile Aiden, Aurora, and Sharky are talking in a group chat. "hmm... they're wasting there time stalking you to report back to their leader.. and they'll see." said Sharky. "but, we're worried that a lot of people will hate us... I mean. I don't like it when they're watching us." repleid Aurora, who was somewhat nervous. "I feel more concerned... he even took pictures of me before I was in the shower, during my shower, and after... I saw him doing so..." Aiden says while he blushes. "Okay, thats fucking gross, and she has no respect for privacy." replied sharky. "i'm concerned what he might do to Rafael, my boyfriend... I don't want him to get stalked." "How about this, you two move to my house for a while, until late October, by then, they won't bother us anymore... cuz they'll assume you two are gone." Sharky said. "I agree with the plan" said Aiden "I like the plan..." aurora said. A week later. "They're not in the house! They're gone for all week." said Decker, who was a new member. "Hmm... they left cuz they know that once they're exposed, everyone will hate them... lets not pay attention to them anymore since they're gone.." said Salty. Meanwhile, Disperse, was loitering near by the club, curious... since he heard about the club expanding. Months later, the Investigation Discovery group was very large. And, they made a lot of new members. Notable ones include Thorny, Horny, Rumbles, and Jasper. The first members of the group, the SJWs. We're beating up Calico, as other people cheered considering calico was a bully. Calico, was begging for mercy "Let me live dorks! Please" pleaded Calico. Jasper killed calico by stomping his chest. Salty praised them, and condemned them for killing him. She personally attacked them. They were upset, except for Jasper. Salty, quickly made a "sincere" apology, and they bought it. The SJWs started heading back to the group's headquarters. Jasper stopped Salty and talked to her. "I noticed you were faking your apologies..." Jasper pointed out "I-" salty said before she paused. "I like you for that... they were wimps, they don't know how to kill... they deserved it... I like you." praised Jasper. Salty thanked her. Later on that day, Salty stepped up a podium. Announcing to everyone. "Attention members of investigation discovery. Thank you for joining... and helping us grow. We like your cooking Rumbles. Jasper, we like your strength. Our first members, we like your determination. Decker, we like how you treat others. Horny, we like your interests. And thorny, we like you for being a nice guy.. we will always support you and everyone." Salty said. Everyone cheered, some shed tears of joy. "Today, we are staying at a mansion on the outskirts of town.. for the week, since we will be filming a video there." salty announced as everyone cheered. Later, they're all at the house. Having a party... Decker, hanging out with women who are uncomfortable but, are staying with him since they were paid. Horny watching adult films in another bed room. Thorny was reading books. Rumbles was cooking food. Jasper, was punching a punching bag with the face of Sharky on it, since she thinks Sharky stole his girl. While the SJWs were ranting on tumblr. Salty was recording it all on camera. Everyone was having a good time, little did they know... Salty wasn't renting the house for a video... she had other plans. Thorny decided to go home, thinking that they were done finished filming. Salty, had a suspicion that the FBI was investigating them. Since she was taking donations, and spending it on other things... such as clothing, technology, and anything she wants to have. Rather than donating it to charity as she promised. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she gets arrested and exposed. Later at midnight, a black van pulls by the house. A swan exits the car. It is a white swan, somewhat obese. He was wearing a ski mask, a business suit with a tie. Black pants, and fancy shoes. He had a polish accent, since his family was from Poland. "Are you the hitman?" Salty nervously asked. "Yes, so, what do ya want?" the swan replied "I want you to kill everyone in that house.. there's 100 people in there... I want you should kill them with a poisonous gas. You have the gas!?" "I have Hydrogen sulfide.. thats all I have on me.." "Okay, I want you to sneak in there and kill them all... okay, put it in the vents, or anywhere... as long as they all die... and its not in a area where no one is effected!" "I'll put it in the vents... the gas will spread from there." "Good.. I gotta get going, I don't want the feds to catch me! OH! Here are the keys get the job done! And heres the money!" She dropped a bag with $250,000 inside. She gave him the keys. Salty rushed into her red mini-van, with a license plate that says "Jasp1s4lyf" The swan called, "Ey skinner." "what is it ice swan?" asked the killer, who had a Texan like accent. "I got a girl running from the feds, shes going outta town.. towards to the town where your workshop is... she drives a red mini van, with a license plate that says "Jasp1s4lyf", kill her... you can use her skin for a coat for yer shop.. shes a dog by the way." "Got it, thank you for the info... i'll find her..." he hanged up. He entered the house quietly. He puts on a gas mask. He looks for the closest vent. He finds it, he gets a screwdriver out, and carefully unscrews it. He carefully removes the lid. He gets the canister out, containing the gas. He placed it in the vent, and screwed on screw. He gets the other 3 in, but not screwed in. He lifts the vent, and pulls the pin. Quickly and quietly closes the vent, and screws the 3 pins in fast. He picked up everything, exited the house. He got in his car, and drove off. Soon, everyone in the house was awake panicking.. they were dying. Rumbles attempted to escape. Rumbles was near by the door that leads to the balcony. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. He got outside and closed the door to prevent the gas from spreading outside and killing him and others. He managed to escape, but he collapsed. Others were pounding on the glass, and they fell. Meanwhile, Salty's car breaks down in the middle of the road, she's all alone. She attempts to fix it. But no luck. She saw a dark green jeep approaching. A man, wearing a leather jacket, black tank top, and camouflage pants. He has a gas mask on. "Are you here to help me! Please help get my car moving!" Salty said in relief. The man approached her.. Eventually he was visible. "I need your skin ma'am." said Skinner. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. Before she can emit a sound. She was knocked out cold when he struck her nerve on her neck. He dragged her in his car and drove off. Next morning, Thorny was driving to the mansion. He saw FBI agents, DEA agents, and paramedics. He slammed the breaks and got out. "What happened!?" thorny yelled. "This is a crime scene.. there was a poisonous gas here... I suggest you leave now, if you have evidence on what happened, call us." said Jack Crow, who was a veteran FBI agent. "Are there survivors!?" "Only one living, hes in critical condition, everyone else is dead, Salty isn't there... she must've fled." His eyes widened, he fell on his knees and yelled in anger. "OH MY LORD! SHARKY AND LAPIS YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! AIDEN AND AURORA, YOU GOTTA SEE THIS TOO!" Peridot shouted. Sharky, Lapis, Aiden, and Aurora came to Peridot. Peridot unpaused the tv. And the news anchor was talking about a mass murder at a mansion. "The Investigation Discovery group, rented this house to film a video according to one of the members. Every member in the house died by poison, the agents found Hydrogen Sulfide.. they found a empty can in the vents. The leader and founder of the group, Salty. Was under investigation by the FBI for months.. for ordering members to stalk people, harass, and scammed people by spending donations on items of interest rather than on charity as promised. Only one person who was in the house survived... but hes in critical condition and he hasn't woke up. He will likely die according to doctors." said the anchor. "They shouldn't have trusted her..." Aiden said. "Well damn... thank goodness you guys defriended her." sharky said. Lapis, Aurora, and Peridot had no comment, they were shocked. Category:Fan episodes Category:Halloween Episodes